Passion
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One-shot. Suite de Crabtreemania


**_Passion_**

Titre:Passion  
Auteur: Julia R.  
Personnages:Julia,Emily, Lillian et William.  
Catégorie:Romance

Ratings : T

Résumé : Suite de CrabtreeMania

Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire, tout revient a l'équipe de Murdoch, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

* * *

_Etant une de celles qui déplorent un manque de passion, d'attentions, de tendresse, entre William et Julia depuis leur retour de New York, j'ai voulu écrire ceci. Parce que je crois que ce n'est pas parce que leur relation est passé dans une phase de "Respect" et de "Maturité" qu'ils doivent cesser de se prouver qu'ils s'aiment. Alors oui, ceci est peut être un peu "Too much" pour la série. Mais l'idée est là. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont traversé pour en arriver là, je pense que demander un peu plus de "relation" entre eux à l'écran, ce n'est pas trop demander ! J'espère que cette petite One-Shot vous plaira! _

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient assises sur le sol du bureau depuis de longues minutes déjà, riant aux éclats.

-Encore un verre Emily? Lança Julia en lui montrant la bouteille de whisky.

-Nous avons presque tout fini, s'esclaffa a jeune femme, voila pourquoi il fait si chaud.

Julia ne répondit pas et elle rit timidement en servant le reste de liquide ambre dans leur verres. Elles les frôlèrent et aussitôt, elle, burent le reste d'une seule traite. Julia ferma alors les yeux, posant sa tête contre le pied du bureau. Elle soupira profondément et ce fut à ce moment là que le Docteur Grace lui posa cette question qui la taraudait depuis des jours déjà.

-Julia, dit-elle doucement, je peux vous poser une question?

Celle-ci la regarda en souriant et elle acquiesça simplement, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

-Comment...comment allez-vous?

-Je vais bien Emily, répondit la jeune femme en riant, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas?

-Je veux dire, comment allez-vous vraiment? Insista la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Julia sentit alors son regard la sonder, comme si elle pouvait lire en elle, comme si, elle était capable de voir qu'elle lui mentait, qu'elle se mentait.

-Je suis votre amie, continua Emily, vous pouvez tout me dire.

-Vous êtes adorable, mais je...

-C'est votre travail?

-Les cas que je traite en ce moment sont un peu durs, je l'avoue mais j'ai connu pire.

-L'Inspecteur Murdoch?

-Non, je...Julia soupira une fois encore et se mordit les lèvres pour reprendre la parole, enfin si, cela fait quelques temps que William et moi nous...nous éloignons. Je sais que cela est normal, que passé l'euphorie de la lune de miel, la passion retomberait. Mais après tout ce que nous avons traversé et enduré pour être ensembles, je pensais qu'elle serait plus longue que cela, bon sang! C'est à peine si il me touche j'ai envie qu'il le fasse, William a toujours été si passionné. Même lorsque nous n'étions pas mariés, il m'embrassait toujours avec passion. Et pfiouuu plus rien.

-L'inspecteur Murdoch? Lança Emily en levant un sourcil. Avec passion?

-Ne vous fiez pas à son attitude, Emily, grommela Julia, William peut être fougueux, entreprenant et...parfait, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux, si seulement il prenait encore le temps de me déshabiller et de me faire l'amour sauvagement sur le sol de notre chambre, dit-elle d'une voix plus dure.

Elle croisa le regard d'Emily qui n'osait rien dire, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que l'homme qu'elle connaissait comme étant stoïque en toutes circonstances pouvait se révéler être un homme insatiable, passionné et fougueux.

-Peut être...se risqua la jeune femme, devriez-vous prendre les choses en mains.

-Justement c'est le problème Emily, rétorqua Julia, je prends les devants à chaque fois. Les rares fois ou c'est lui qui entame nos ébats c'est parce que je lui ai fait du charme, que j'ai joué avec mes cheveux, caressé ma nuque. Mais nous sommes mariés aujourd'hui, il devrait savoir faire le premier pas.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Qu'il rentre dans la pièce où je me trouve,qu'il me plaque contre le mur et qu'il me fasse l'amour là, debout au milieu de notre chambre, ou du salon, ou de son bureau. Rien qu'une fois.

-Il vous respecte trop pour cela, murmura la jeune femme.

-Je le sais, soupira Julia, mais rien qu'une fois, continua-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Emily rit doucement et elle regarda la pendule qui se trouvait en face d'elles avant que Julia ne reprenne la parole.

-Nous devrions rentrer, dit-elle à regrets, William va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir venir et Lillian doit vous attendre.

A ce prénom, Emily regarda Julia, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et l'air lui manquer. Mais le sourire que lui adressait son amie la rassura et Julia posa sa main sur la sienne quelques secondes.

-Croyez-vous que je ne le sais pas? Cela se voit. Vos regards, vos gestes, je l'ai su depuis votre rencontre.

-Nous essayons de ne pas le montrer, répondit Emily, nous sommes deux femmes et, et vous savez ce que la société pense de cela.

-Je sais, répondit Julia en haussant les épaules, mais si vous êtes heureuses c'est l'essentiel. Vous savez que je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que pense la société.

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, et elles se levèrent enfin, se retenant au bureau pour ne pas tomber tant leur tête leur tournait. Emily prit ses affaires et ainsi, bras dessus, bras dessous, elles quittèrent la morgue d'un même pas incertain. Une fois dans la rue, chacune monta dans un fiacre, les ramenant chez elles et à la personne qu'elles aimaient et qui les y attendait.

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement du Docteur Grace se referma derrière elle, il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde pour qu'elle plaque contre le mur Lillian. Elle croisa son regard, une seconde à peine avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse passionnément, avant que ses mains ne voyagent sur son corps.

-Emily?

-J'ai besoin de passion Lillian, soupira la jeune femme sur ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer à nouveau pour un long et profond baiser.

* * *

Julia referma la porte de la suite doucement. La lumière venant du salon lui indiquait que son époux était déjà là. Elle tourna alors la clé dans la serrure et elle fit quelques pas pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle le vit sur le sofa, plongé dans l'exemplaire du Toronto Gazette daté du matin même. Le dîner était prêt sur la table, mais elle ne lui accorda qu'un simple regard. Elle se dirigea alors vers son époux qui baissa aussitôt son journal pour la voir se tenir devant lui. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea ensuite vers le gramophone qu'elle mit en route. Puis, elle se tourna vers William à nouveau. Avec une extrême lenteur, elle ouvrit les boutons de sa veste. Elle la retira. Ses doigts défirent les boutons de sa chemise, révélant son corset. Elle laissa tomber au sol sa chemise, sans pour autant quitter le regard de William.

-Julia, que fais-tu?

-Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est que je m'y prends vraiment mal William, répondit doucement Julia en se balançant de gauche à droite.

Elle lui tourna le dos, pour doucement ouvrit sa jupe qu'elle laissa glisser sur le sol également et William sentit sa gorge se nouer, son cœur s'accélérer, le désir monter. Il ignorait pourquoi Julia se déshabillait de la sorte devant lui, mais il aimait ça. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps qui se dénudait de seconde en seconde. Il la vit défaire les lacets de son corset qui tomba sur le plancher et il regarda chaque courbe avec intérêt. Elle descendit sa culotte bouffante qui l'avait recouverte jusqu'au genoux. Aussitôt après, sa chemise blanche la suivit sur le sol et elle se trouvait là, nue, devant lui. Il la regarda remonter ses mains dans son dos pour défaire ses cheveux qui ondulaient sur sa peau. Le journal tomba sur le sol et il se redressa à peine pour l'attraper par les hanches et l'attirer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, et il déposa un tendre baiser dans le creux de ses reins, sur sa fesse. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et Julia ferma les yeux à son tour en souriant largement. Toujours en sentant les mains de son époux sur sa peau, elle se retourna doucement. Ils croisèrent leur regard et avec lenteur il lui écarta les cuisses, l'attirant contre lui pour la forcer à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle obéit simplement en souriant et lorsque le pouce de William glissa sur son sein, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Tu...as bu? Grommela-t-il en s'éloignant à peine pour croiser son regard.

-Aucune importance.

-Si, tu...bois beaucoup ces derniers temps Julia.

-Oh, tu l'as donc remarqué?

-Bien entendu que je l'ai remarqué, lança William, et je...

-Pas maintenant Murdoch, coupa Julia en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour le couper, maintenant je veux que mon époux me fasse l'amour, ici, sur ce sofa. Qu'il me prenne passionnément, qu'il...m'aime, soupira Julia sur ses lèvres sans quitter son regard, qu'il me touche, ajouta la jeune femme en prenant la main de William qu'elle plaça sur son sein, qu'il me laisse le toucher, continua-t-elle en glissa une main sur son entrejambe pour y refermer ses doigts dessus sentant qu'il était déjà réceptif à ses attentions.

-Tu n'es pas...dans ton état, normal, grommela William le souffle court.

-Non, je suis complètement soul, dit-elle en riant, mais j'ai besoin de retrouver la passion William, _TA_ passion.

-Je te respecte Julia et notre amour est plus fort que cela.

-Faire l'amour ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous respectons plus, et je t'aime William, comme je t'ai toujours aimé et comme je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je te respecte, mais je veux être tienne, totalement tienne. Je veux être à toi, et que tu sois à moi.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle quitta ses genoux brusquement sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Elle prit le chemin de leur chambre, sans se retourner. Il la regarda alors partir en silence, l'esprit confus. Son corps lui criait de la rattraper, de la plaquer contre le mur et de lui faire l'amour là, sans aucune forme de tendresse, juste lui donner ce qu'elle demandait. Mais son esprit lui disait que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Il connaissait trop bien son épouse pour savoir que quelque chose se tramait là dessous. Il hésita, de longues minutes, avant de soupirer et de finalement se lever pour aller la rejoindre. Toujours nue, Julia se trouvait sur le lit, allongée, les yeux fermés. Il la regarda simplement avant d'avancer vers elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il caressa sa joue et elle le regarda enfin.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, murmura William.

-Comment veux-tu que je te donne un enfant si tu ne me fais pas l'amour William?

-Je ne te le demande pas et tu ne ...peux pas.

-J'ai quand même envie d'essayer. J'ai envie d'y croire même si c'est impossible. Je veux porter ton fils ou ta fille. Mais je crois que toi, tu ne le souhaites pas.

-Ne dis pas ça, lança William, je meurs d'envie de te faire un enfant mais je ne veux pas te perdre pour cela. J'ai accepté le fait que tu ne puisse pas m'en donner.

-Moi pas, répondit Julia, je ne l'ai pas accepté William.

Elle se redressa pour venir encercler sa nuque avec ses bras. Puis, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, dénouant doucement le nœud de sa cravate sans quitter sa bouche. Il glissa une main dans son dos pour caresser sa peau douce le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis, il l'allongea sur le lit à nouveau.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura William sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux sentant la main de Julia sur son membre gonflé.

-Alors prends-moi, soupira Julia dans le creux de son oreille, prends-moi William.

Elle continua ses caresses et dans un grognement de satisfaction, William plongea son visage vers sa poitrine pour lui accorder ses plus douces faveurs. Doucement, il continua sa progression, sentant son épouse se tendre de désir sous lui. Il arriva à sa féminité qu'il considéra comme un précieux trésor. Julia se cabra en fermant les yeux, une main dans les cheveux de son mari. Elle sourit. La passion n'est pas éteinte, elle en était persuadée.

FIN


End file.
